A Moment
by booze and mischief
Summary: Amy finds Rory reading Romeo and Juliet in their school's library. Pre-Doctor. (May contain subtle hints on The Angels Take Manhattan.)


**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to BBC, etc.

**Author's Note:** I just had to write this down after that last episode, therefore I apologize for any errors. Goodbye, Ponds.

* * *

It was a sunny Friday afternoon when she found him reading in the school library.

She sat down next to him at the table and peered into his book. "So, what are you reading?"

Apparently, he did not notice her there, so he was startled (and a bit flustered) when she asked him. "Oh! H-hey, Amy. Didn't see you there."

Rolling her eyes at him, she said, "Obviously. Shakespeare?"

"Oh this? Yeah, yeah it's _Romeo and Juliet, _actually."

"You're reading _that_?" She asked him, and then laughed that adorable, tinkling laugh he loved to hear (not that he'll ever let her know that). "Why, Rory, I never thought you the type who reads sappy romance novels."

He seemed appalled by her statement, and the look on his face made her laugh even more. "_Romeo and Juliet _is a _classic_," he defended himself, "besides, I'm only reading this because I was assigned to."

She looked at him sceptically, and said, "But I thought the assignment was to read _any _Shakespeare play. And there are like, a billion of them."

"I know," he sighed, "but this was the only one left available in the library, so I had no choice."

Again, she laughed at him. "Poor Rory," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Moments passed in silence as Rory continued to read. He thought she'd fallen asleep so he nudged his shoulder a bit and asked, "Amy?"

"Yeah?" She replied in a clear voice.

Well, he certainly did not expect her to be awake, so he had to come up with a question quickly. "Um, have you read it?"

"The reading assignment?"

"No, well, yes," he pondered for a bit, "but what I meant to say was, have you read this?" He held up the book in his hand.

"Actually, I read that for the reading assignment."

"Well, who's the reader of sappy romance novels now?" He teased, and poked her side.

She grinned widely at him, said, "It's still you, stupid," and poked him back.

"Why'd you choose to read it, then?" He asked curiously.

"Because my mum had a copy and I decided to read it instead of looking for a play in the library like _some _people."

"Gee, thanks."

Rory went back to reading his book and Amy proceeded to stare at his face. He knew that she knew that he could sense her eyes on him, and he knew that she knew that it was bothering him. "Yes, Amy?"

He turned to face her, and saw the mischievous look in her eyes. (Well, this can't be good_.) _"Wanna know what happens in the end?"

"No, I'd rather just finish it on my own, thanks."

"Are you _sure_? Because the ending's _pretty_ interesting, you know."

"I'm almost there, see?" He gestured toward the thin pages of the book. "Just a few more pages, then I'm done."

"But I can tell you want to know what happens _now_, so I'll tell you. What happens in the end is-"

He covered his ears with his hands and sang "LA LA LA LA-" at the top of his lungs like a five year old, which earned him an angry "Shush!" from the librarian.

Amy giggled (adorably) again, and said, "Fine! I won't tell, just stop doing that, or we'll get kicked out."

With his hands still over his ears, he asked her, "Do you promise?"

"Yes, Rory," she replied exasperatedly.

"Pinky swear?"

She held up her short, slender finger at him and said, "Pinky swear."

Hesitantly, he put his hands down, and wrapped his own pinky around hers.

Gripping his finger tightly, she whispered "Theybothdieattheend!" so hurriedly it blended into one word, then let go.

"AMY!" ("MR. WILLIAMS!" reprimanded the librarian again.)

Laughing at him for the nth time that day, Amy shrugged her shoulders casually and said, "Spoilers."

"Ugh, I can't believe you just said that!" Then, after a while, he asked, "How?"

Amy smiled knowingly and replied, "Basically, Juliet faked her death and then Romeo found her and thought she was actually dead. But she really wasn't, though he killed himself because he thought she was. Then when Juliet woke up and found Romeo dead by her side she decided to kill herself for real and that's the end of it."

"Well, that's quite-"

"Stupid? Juvenile? Yeah, it is. Dunno why everyone likes it."

"Actually, I thought it was kind of sweet."

She narrowed his eyes at him and said, "You _are_ a sap."

"No, really! Romeo would rather die than live without Juliet. I can understand why it's such a beloved story."

"People actually do that? Die for someone else?"

"Well, not that I've heard of any actual stories of it happening, but it's possible."

She studied him carefully for a moment, then asked, "Would _you_ do that?"

"What Romeo did?" He thought for a while, looked directly into her bright green eyes and answered, "Yeah, I would... would you?"

"If I truly loved the person, then I probably wouldn't be able to live without them either."

She then smiled that smile reserved just for him (that smile would be the death of him) and he allowed himself to hope that maybe, _maybe _she liked him too.

But now was not the time for _that_ yet.

"Well, I better get going, I've got Biology in a while," she said as she stood to leave.

"Amy?" He called out just as she was about to exit the library.

Her red hair flipped out behind her as she turned back to face him. "Yes, Rory?"

"D'you mind if I walk with you to the classroom?" He asked rather bashfully.

She smiled again.

"Not at all."


End file.
